Mine (Dramione story)
by glitterbuttalicorn
Summary: After Ron broke up with Hermione and she wanted to get revenge. At the same time, Pansy kept annoying Draco. To keep Pansy away from him, Draco comes up with a "brilliant" plan with the help of Hermione. But things soon get out of hand.
1. Author's note

Author's note:

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

This is my first time writing a Dramione story so please don't judge :P

I also have a Wattpad account where I will also be publishing Mine (Dramione story) there as well so make sure you go follow me there! My username is glitterbuttalicorn. Hope y'all enjoy reading this fanfiction! :)))


	2. Chapter 1

"Ginny, do you know what Ron has been up to?" Hermione said.

"No, why?" Ginny asked.

"We're supposed to have lunch together every day but lately, he hasn't been showing up and he's not in his office when I go find him."

"That's strange, but come to think of it, he's been acting quite nervous. He doesn't talk during dinner and he goes straight to his room afterward and doesn't come out. Not even for pudding! Did he perhaps send you a letter about things?" Ginny said.

When Ginny finished her last word in her sentence, an owl came flying towards us. Bloody bird didn't realize the window wasn't open and smacked his head hard on the window.

"Merlin! It's that stupid bird of Ronald's!" Ginny exclaimed, walking towards the window and opening it to let the owl in.

"It's for you 'Mione! From Ron!"

_Dear Hermione,  
Meet you tomorrow at the cafe at dinner. 7:00 p.m  
Ron Weasley._

"What does it say?" asked Ginny, peeking over Hermione's shoulder to read the letter.

"Dinner tomorrow?" Hermione said.

"Mione! Maybe tomorrow will be the big day! Ron might propose to you! No wonder he was acting so nervous." Ginny said, jumping around Hermione's apartment with joy.

"Calm down Ginny. Oh god, I have to get prepared! Ginny, come help me pick out a dress!"

"MOMMMMM!" shouted Draco and took another bite of his apple.

"What is it Draco?" asked Narcissa.

"Do something about this," said Draco, handing over the stack of cards. "She keeps sending these love letters to me every day!"

"Who?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"That's wonderful, why don't you send some to her as well?" said Narcissa, flipping through the cards.

"WHAT?!" Draco almost choked on his bite of the apple. "I'm annoyed by her and now you're telling me to do the same thing?"

"That just might help you get a good girlfriend Draco," Narcissa said.

_Thud._

Draco accidentally dropped his apple and his jaw fell to the ground. "Mother! You know how much I like being single and living in my apartment on my own! Life is great that way and I would appreciate it if you let me do that for the rest of my life. And you made me drop my apple"

"But Draco, you know how much I want you to have a girlfriend and get married and just go live your life!"

"I am happy Mother and I'm perfectly fine with it. I have to go out now, Blaise and I organized a Quidditch match, just the two of us."

"God I just went through the worst conversation ever," said Draco.

"Should I try to imagine it?" asked Blaise Zabini.

"My mother is trying to bribe me into asking Parkinson out. But you know how much I like being single. What should I do Blaise?" asked Draco.

"Tell her you have a girlfriend. But you should find a girl that your mother would be least expecting who it would be. Then if your mom buys it, then ends things," suggested Blaise.

"And who would that girl be?"

"Granger."

"Granger? Why her though?" asked Draco, confused.

"Isn't it obvious? You hate her and she hates you. You two were famous for hating each other during our years in Hogwarts. I think everyone still remembers that she punched you in the face. Well you're going to do it if you don't want your mother to force you to marry Parkinson," explained Blaise.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll do it just for my future's sake. But how am I going to ask her out?" asked Draco.

"I'll leave that to you. I can't help you with every part of the plan, though I am the genius at thinking of a brilliant plan. Just don't actually fall for her in the middle of the process. Ta ta!" Blaise said and stalked off into the Quidditch pitch.

The next day

"UGH! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR! GINNYYYYYYY!" Hermione shouted from her room.

"God 'Mione. I was only in the other room, I bet others heard that," said Ginny, looking into Hermione's closet. "You do have clothes, Hermione, you're closet is full of... work clothes." Ginny scanned the closet for at least three times but still couldn't find a decent dress.

"Are you even a girl Hermione? I don't even a dress to wear to a formal dinner."

"Don't you question my gender, Ginevra Molly Weasley! I don't have time to prance through the mall and buy dresses. What about these?" Hermione asked as she pulled out a wrinkled piece of plain white t-shirt and a pair of mom jeans.

"Are you seriously going to wear that? Ron is about to propose to you! At least I think he is going to. Do wear something a little better than that. That's it, we're going to the mall, we still have three hours. I'm not letting you wear that or another piece of garbage," said Ginny, pulling Hermione out of the house.

"It's not a piece of garbage you idiot!" Hermione barked back at Ginny.

Soon they arrived at the mall. Though there were a lot of "decent" dresses to Hermione, Ginny thought they weren't. After half an hour, Ginny yanked Hermione into a shop full of tank tops, strapless dresses, and skirts that are above the knee.

"Ginny, please, there's full of other clothes in the mall, let's go get those. These are really inappropriate. I'm not going to wear those," exclaimed Hermione, starting to walk towards the door.

"Hermione no! If you want Ron to love you more, you're going to wear these," said Ginny, holding up a simple yet elegant dress that is ruby red with rhinestones embroidered across the bottom of the dress. In her left hand was a pair of 4-inches high heels that matches the dress.

"Ginny! I'm not wearing that! I'd rather go with what I am currently wearing," said Hermione and apparated away without saying another word.

"Dear Merlin..." muttered Ginny and stalked out of the store.

Ron was already at the cafe when Hermione arrived. He was sitting at their usual booth, furthest away from the door in the little corner next to the window. The same vase was placed at the center of the round table with a single rose in it.

"Ron! Am I late? Did you wait for a long time?" Hermione asked as approached Ron.

"No, I just arrived a few minutes ago," replied Ron without looking at her girlfriend.

"Why don't I order some food first?" said Hermione and excused herself from the dining table.

They both sat in silence as they waited for the food to arrive. Hermoine never thought it would be so embarrassing and awkward. A couple of minutes later, the waitress arrived with a dish of salad.

"That's all you ordered?" asked Ron staring at the single dish on the table.

"I thought you weren't - "

"Nevermind, I think we'll both lose our appetite soon."

"What do you mean Ronald?"

Ron slipped his hand into his pocket and hesitated for a while. Hermione thought this was the moment she's been waiting for, Ron's going to take out his hand with a small black box and inside is going to be a diamond ring, he will bend down on one knee and ask whether she would marry her and slip the ring on her ring finger that will fit perfectly on her ring finger.

But none of those happened. Ron did take his hand out but there wasn't a box in his hands.

"Look, Hermione, this just isn't working out. I just can't imagine my future like this," said Ron.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you're always at work and you don't get a day off. We don't even get to spend time with each other again. I always prepare dinner for us but you never come back to eat, but that doesn't matter, the point is that you tell me you won't be able to make it in time for dinner right after I finish cooking all the dishes and I end up eating with Crookshanks. I don't want this to keep going in my future. And plus, you're boring Hermione, you come to have lunch or dinner with me every time with that shirt and pants or with your work clothes on. Don't you at least have one dress? And I guess it'll be fine if I say this as well. I cheated on you since last month, but I don't you'll want to hear the details so I'll just skip that part," Ron said, afraid to meet Hermione's eyes. "I think we should break up. Don't worry about the apartment or where I'm going to live, I got everything sorted out."

"Uh... yea I'll be fine with that," whispered Hermione, trying to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes.

Ron left the restaurant without saying another word. Hermoine wasn't in the mood to eat anything at the moment. She kept telling herself she is fine and that she will get over it but deep down, her heart was shattered.

She slowly walked out of the restaurant with her purse gradually slipping off her shoulders. She wasn't in the mood to do anything. All she wanted was to go home as soon as possible and cry into her pillow till no more tears can be shed.

Her footsteps became slower and slower. Soon, she felt herself tremble and she dropped to the ground in the middle of the street. More tears streamed down from her eyes and soon they were red and puffy. Raindrops started to fall down from the sky, and Hermione was drenched from head to toe in a few seconds but she didn't bother to buy an umbrella even when the shop was just next to her.

She stood up again and started to head back home. It was already pouring and there was nobody walking on the streets anymore, nor were there cars.

Hermione's eyes were stuck on the ground. As she was dragging herself back to her apartment, her's and Ron's apartment, she couldn't feel any more rain drenching her, but it was clearly still raining because she can still hear the rain pouring down on the streets.

She glanced up and saw a man beside her sharing his umbrella with her. She looked at the direction where the man was standing and was shocked to see who was next to her.


	3. Chapter 2

"Malfoy? What are you doing?" said Hermione, stepping out of the umbrella.

"Stop acting like you are fine when you are not. And get back here, you're going to catch a cold," said Malfoy, walking over to Hermione and covering her with the umbrella. "Lead the way back to your apartment."

"Thanks for that," said Hermione when they arrived at her doorstep. "But why did you do it?"

"Why don't we go inside first, it's a bit chilly out here Granger."

"We?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I said we, I expect a cup of tea or hot chocolate after what I did," said Draco with his signature smirk.

Hermione unlocked the door and stepped in first and held it open for Draco to get in and shut it behind her. It may look as if the apartment was small and simple from the outside, but it was the exact opposite. The inside was extremely gorgeous. Two grey sofas were lined on each side of the walls with a glass coffee table placed in the middle. Magazines, books and some flowers were placed on the table. Beside the sofas were the glass door to the small backyard where Crookshanks was at runny about and getting dirt all over him. The open kitchen was at the back and the staircase was next to the kitchen island, leading to the second floor.

Hermione ran up the stairs followed by Draco behind. There were two doors on each side. Hermione turned right and saw Draco wanting to open the other room's door.

"Don't even think about looking inside there," said Hermione as turned the doorknob and entered her room.

Draco peeked inside and it was as grand as Queen Elizabeth's bedroom.

A King sized canopy bed was placed in the middle of the room with two simple drawers were placed on each side of the bed. A clear desk was placed near the window with a pencil holder on it. There was another door next to the desk and that was Hermione's closet. Inside was filled with no other than work clothes with only a few pairs of jeans which she rarely wears. Two chandeliers were hung in her room and in her closet.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione. "Because you wouldn't do such thing unless you want something back in return that is important to you."

"I think we should go downstairs and sit, it's a long story."

They went downstairs and went separate ways. Draco sat down on the couch while Hermione went to the kitchen to make them something to drink.

"Cocoa or tea?" asked Hermione.

"Cocoa."

Soon, Hermione was back with their mugs of Cocoa with whipped cream and marshmallows on top. She handed Draco one of them and raised an eyebrow at him as he drank it.

"Okay, geez, I'll tell you," said Draco. "Can't even let a man rest."

As Draco was telling Hermione what happened about Pansy Parkinson and his mother, Hermione's eyes bulged bigger and bigger with each detail and her jaw dropped to the ground. When he told her Blaise's "genius" plan, she dropped the mug onto the floor and cocoa splattered everywhere, including her brand new carpet.

"So, you're asking me to pretend to be your girlfriend?" asked Hermione, waving her wand across the places with cocoa to clean it.

Draco didn't say anything but just nodded, afraid to meet her eyes.

"Are you mad? You called me a filthy mudblood during our years at Hogwarts and insulted me and my best friends, now you expect me to help you?" Hermione raged.

"What Granger?! You punched me in the face at our third year! I almost broke my nose!" exclaimed Draco, standing up.

"That was nothing, and according to Madam Pomfrey, you only got a small bruise. Leave. And don't expect any help from me," said Hermione, walking up back into her room.

"FINE GRANGER! I DON'T NEED YOUR FREAKING HELP!" shouted Draco, putting down his mug and walked out the apartment and slamming the door hard behind him.

Hermione sighed and another tear streamed down her face. She was missing Ron more than ever. To top that up, freaking Malfoy came to ruin her day more. She buried her face in her hands and then she remembered that she was still soaked from the rain. She hopped into the shower and changed into her pajamas. Picking up Crookshanks who was laying on the floor, she layed him on her lap.

Burying herself under her covers, she cried herself to sleep.

Draco kept swearing under his breath when he was walking towards his apartment.

"Stupid mudblood," mumbled Draco as he took out his keys and walked into his apartment.

"What mudblood?" asked the women who was currently standing in front of him.

"Mother? What are you doing here at this time of night? Shouldn't you be at the manor?" asked Draco.

"Don't try to change the subject Draco. What mudblood? Where were you?" asked Narcissa.

"I was with Blaise at the bar. We were recalling our wonderful memories during our years at Hogwarts. Then Blaise delightfully brought up Granger," Draco lied, though Narcissa bought it.

"Ms. Granger... Weasley's girlfriend?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes."

"So, did you do as I said and wrote some letters back to Pansy?"

"MOTHER NO! I DON'T LIKE HER!" shouted Draco.

"Why not? She's a wonderful girl to date," said Narcissa.

"She may be a bit attractive but she's annoying," complained Draco. "Plus, I... I never mind, I'm getting tired, you should go back to the manor as well it's getting late," said Draco. He was about to tell his mother the lie Blaise came up with. But he thought it may be a better idea to have Granger agree to it first.

Somehow, Draco felt Hermione needed his help, like she's not feeling well. She did get soaked by the rain. Draco needed his mom to stop bothering him so he decided to get on with the plan tomorrow.

"I guess I'll start by making her some breakfast tomorrow," Draco muttered and went to bed.

_The next morning_

Hermione woke up because of the mouth-watering smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen.

"Who is in here? Maybe it's Ginny," said Hermione to herself. "GINNY! IS THAT YOU?"

No reply.

Putting on her dressing gown, she walked downstairs without brushing her hair or her teeth.

"Ginny, you could've -"

"Morning Granger."

"MALFOY?! What are you doing here and how did you get in?" asked Hermione in shock.

"I have my ways. And you sure look different than before," Draco complimented, looking at her from head to toe.

Forgetting about everything, Hermione ran back upstairs to her room, cursing herself for not getting ready first.

She brushed her hair and teeth, put on some simple make-up. She wouldn't normally wear make-up but she chose to today since she looked as pale as a ghost. She picked out a pair of work clothes and her purse and headed downstairs.

She wasn't feeling quite well, she was feeling cold but it was sunny outside.

"Don't you look boring Granger," said Draco, putting up a plate of pancake with whipped cream and berries on the kitchen counter for her to eat.

"I'm going to work later and why are you doing this?" asked Hermione.

"I do understand you won't help me since you have a boyfriend -"

"Don't," said Hermione. " Ron and I broke up yesterday night, that's why I was crying and alone in the streets. And don't try to sound sympathetic."

"Oh... I'm sorry. You two looked perfect together I'll have to admit. I'm not doing this to bribe you. I was wondering since we already graduated from Hogwarts, maybe it's time to make a change and maybe we can stop hating each other? And I'm sorry about what happened yesterday night," said Draco, slightly blushing. It was half true and half a lie.

"Did Blaise tell you to do this?" asked Hermione, stuffing the last bits of pancake into her mouth. "That was a good pancake, by the way, thanks for that."

"Of course it's good. For your information, I made it from scratch," replied Draco.

"Write down the recipe later for me, will you? I would like to make that for Ginny."

"Sure," replied Draco and conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly scribbled down the recipe for Hermione.

"And about your question, sure," said Hermione, rubbing her temples from the headache she was having since she woke up.

"Thanks, Grang... I mean, Hermione. By the way, are you sick? You look very pale," said Draco, walking over to Hermione and placed his hand on her forehead. "Merlin! You're burning! Probably caught a cold yesterday night."

"Did you just call me Hermione?" asked Hermione, putting away her plate in the sink.

"Shut up Granger. And don't even think about going to work today. I'll send a letter to your boss to inform him."

"But Malfoy! I have a lot to do, I can't skip work! Not even thirty minutes of it!" yelled Hermione.

"Nope. You go straight back in bed now and rest. I'll go to buy some lunch for you soon and some medicine from the pharmacy as well. Now go," said Draco, pointing towards to stairs to tell her to go back upstairs to her bedroom.

"Fine, mother."

Draco was starting to like Hermione. His lips twitched up into a small smile as she was walking back upstairs. After loading the dishwasher, taking out the trash and mopping the floor, he apparated to the pharmacy first.

When Draco arrived at the pharmacy, he went to the pills section. To his surprise, he saw Narcissa there with another girl, and he regretted going there first.


	4. Chapter 3

"Draco! What a coincidence to meet you here!" said the girl before Draco had enough time to escape.

"Parkinson," was all Draco said.

"Now, now, Draco. Don't be so rude to your girlfriend! And are you sick? Why are you here?" said Narcissa.

"She ain't my girlfriend. And for your information, I am not sick. Someone else is so I'm here to help her or him buy some medicine. If you want to know who it is, figure it out yourself. But I can assure you, you won't be able to," Draco snapped back and picked up a box of medicine and went to the cashier.

"Sorry about him Pansy, he's... just in a bad mood. He'll come around," said Narcissa.

"It's okay. Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy. I'll be sure to make him fall in love with me."

"Please, call me Narcissa, after all, you'll soon be my daughter-in-law."

Draco heard everything, and he couldn't just stand there and listen to their conversation. He stalked back over to them and was tempted to yell at their face, but he couldn't. Instead, he acted calmly.

"No. You," said Draco, pointing to Pansy, "will not be my mother's daughter-in-law. That position is currently occupied at the moment."

He stalked off once again and left them in complete shock.

"I thought you said he was single!" said Pansy, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I did. I'll speak to Draco. Do you want to get something to eat? I'm starving."

Hermione never slept in before. She always woke up early to go to work even on a Sunday.

By the time she woke up, it was already 11 o'clock in the morning. She was feeling so sick she thought she was going to throw-up. She never felt this sick before. Maybe she did catch a cold, or perhaps it was the bug or something.

A few moments later, she heard the door open. She immediately jumped out of bed to see who it was since she doesn't like others seeing her sleep. She had to steady herself as the blood rushed to her head.

"Didn't I ask you to rest?" Draco asked as soon as he saw Hermione walking down the stairs.

"I just woke up. What did you buy anyways?" asked Hermione, walking into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Lunch, some medicine for you. Do you like Chinese food?" said Draco, slamming the things on the table.

"Since when do you start buying food from a Chinese restaurant? And are you in a bad mood? If yes, I'm going to try to stay away from you."

"Geez Granger, it's not like I lose my temper easily."

"That is so true Malfoy. I was sarcastic if you can't tell."

"Don't make me hex you."

Hermione sipped on her coffee Draco made her while watching him plate things up.

"Hurry up and eat then take your medicine," said Draco and took away the empty mug and gave Hermione a cup of water.

When Hermione was eating, an owl flew in and landed on the window side.

Hermione pushed away her plate and went to receive the letter.

"It's for you, Draco."

Draco took the letter out of Hermione's hands and unfolded the piece of parchment.

_Dear Draco,  
Come to the manor to have tea with me today. Bring your girlfriend if she is available today. 3:00 sharp. I'll be expecting to see you two there.  
Love,  
Mom._

"And she calls herself my mother. She doesn't even know what I like and what I don't like. I'm not going," Draco said while ripping apart the letter.

"Let me guess, either she's asking you to have tea with her or dinner with her," said Hermione.

"Not only that. She wants me to bring my girlfriend I mentioned," replied Draco.

"But you don't even have a girlfriend. Why would you... No Draco. I told you I wouldn't help you with your stupid plan!"

"I know Granger but please! Just today then we can end things."

"No. Write her a letter and tell her she's sick. I'm not going. I'm going to need some time to think about your whole ridiculous plan," said Hermione then conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill and pushed them towards Draco.

"Fine Granger," said Draco and took the things and scribbled down a message.

_Narcissa,  
Only I'll be coming today. My girlfriend is sick.  
Draco._

Draco folded it up and handed it to the owl. It reluctantly took it and flew away.

"Happy?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Very."

Soon Draco got dressed and apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

Without knocking on the door, he ran in and found her mother sitting in her favorite armchair, sipping on a cup a tea. "If you have anything to say, say it quickly."

"Good afternoon mother, how are you doing today? I'm doing fine thanks Draco. Why don't you have a seat, you will be quite a long talk."

"I don't have time for this!" shouted Draco and slumped in another armchair beside Narcissa.

There was a sudden knock on the door and an elf appeared to open the door. A woman dressed in a head to toe black jumpsuit with a black clutch in her hands strode in.

"Mrs. Parkinson! How nice to finally meet you!" said Narcissa, standing up to greet Draco's unexpected guest.

"Mother! You never told me _she _was coming!" exclaimed Draco. "That's it, I'm leaving."

Narcissa ran over to Draco and whispered in his ear, "Draco no. Sit back down now. This may be our chance to get to know how we'll be able to get Pansy to be your girlfriend. Though I know Pansy agreed but you don't know about her mother so -"

"I'm waiting," said Mrs. Parkinson.

"Um.. sorry, Mrs. Parkinson. Why don't you come take a seat here," said Narcissa, offering her seat to her.

"Call me Natalie," was all she said. She didn't say thank you to Narcissa and sat in the armchair. Draco couldn't believe his eyes, he wasn't going to marry someone's mother who is unpolite to him or to his mother. Not that he cared about Narcissa.

"Draco, do you know why are we here today?" asked Natalie.

"No."

"Sorry, Natalie, I didn't tell him that," said Narcissa.

"Then let me explain. I heard from your mother that you would like to marry my daughter, Pansy, am I correct? According to me, Pansy loves you too Draco. As you all know, our family has a big reputation, and it is important to the family. Since you are a former Death Eater, do you really think you can hold it up and have the qualities every Parkinson has? Every person married into the Parkinson family was chosen very precisely," said Natalie.

"And what qualities are there?" asked Narcissa before Draco could speak.

"Polite, caring, you have to be able to deal with all sorts of people, and of course your family has to have a big reputation like our family as well, but so far, I don't think the Malfoy's do."

"So all Draco has to do is to have all three qualities and he can have Pansy's hand in marriage?" said Narcissa.

"Yes. I'll be arranging some meet-ups like this every month or so soon to observe. I'll be on my way now, let's see if Draco Malfoy can even be a hint polite the next time I meet you."

"Wait! I have a girlfriend. Don't you remember?" said Draco.

"Oh of course I do. You can ditch whoever that girl is if you want to marry Pansy. Actually, don't, I would like you to bring her to the Malfoy half-month ball. That can test you," Natalie said and retrieved her purse from the table and the second she was gone, Draco exploded.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I TOLD YOU I HAD A GIRLFRIEND!"

"But I suppose Pansy will be a much better choice. All you have to do is be polite and caring. Why don't you find ? Or whatever her name is and ask her if you can work for her. The mudblood I mean. Everyone knows you hate her and she hates you, but if you two get together well, you'll have the third quality checked off the list," said Narcissa.

"Mother, is that really what you want? For your son to live the life he doesn't want to live?" asked Draco.

"I thought you and Pansy were really close back then when you were in Hogwarts. What has happened now? Have you two drifted after you graduated? I don't care. The Malfoy's had a bad reputation after the war, if you marry Pansy Parkinson, at least people will notice us a little bit and not write complains all over the daily prophet. Please, Draco, do this for your mother."

"I'll think about it. Plus, what if Granger doesn't agree?" said Draco and left the manor and apparated away. That was the last straw, and Draco was about to get the plan started.


End file.
